


You stole my heart (among other things)

by fandomgarbage622868



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: A very unsupportive mother, Biphobia, Homophobia, M/M, Ricky needs a new mom and I am taking applications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgarbage622868/pseuds/fandomgarbage622868
Summary: “No, don’t worry about it, just keep them.” E.J. smiled while rubbing a comforting hand up and down Ricky’s back. This was the first time that this happened, the first time that Ricky ended up 'stealing' E.J.’s clothes due to how adorable he looked in them. E.J. couldn’t help just giving his clothes to Ricky, they looked like they should already be his anyways despite being too large for him.-_-_-Or the one where Ricky is a thief who always steals E.J.’s clothes, but is running out of things to steal.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	You stole my heart (among other things)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ricky always wears EJ's clothes. EJ ends up saying 'keep it' cause Ricky looks so cute. But EJ is steadily running out of clothes.  
> —  
> This comes from a different prompt generator, so at least I’m changing it up a little bit lol also warning: homophobia, biphobia, basically just a very unsupportive mother, I know put these in the tags but I wanted to mention them here just in case you didn’t see them there. Those topics are only mentioned a little but they are still part of the story so I wanted to make sure everyone was warned as I know those topics can be triggering.

It wasn’t uncommon for Ricky to run out of his house in the middle of the night and find himself cuddled in E.J.’s bed, especially not on nights like tonight when Ricky’s mom was in town to pick up some of her stuff. Ricky climbed out of the window and carefully climbed down the side of the building before running to E.J.’s house like his life depended on it, not even bothering to stop and pack a bag with clothes for the following day like he usually did. The screaming happening at his home was enough to make anyone go crazy, and he needed to get out of there. So here he was, crying into E.J.’s chest while wearing one of his hoodies. They smelled like him and helped Ricky calm down. These were the circumstances of the night before that Ricky found himself in when he woke up.

E.J. had his arms wound protectively around Ricky’s waist when they both woke up. “Good morning, my love.” E.J. smiled. Ricky still had dried tear tracks on his cheeks, but in E.J.’s eyes he was still just a beautiful as he always was. 

“Morning.” Ricky said tiredly. “How’d you sleep?” He asked before placing a loving hand on E.J.’s face and gently tracing over his features. 

E.J. smiled at the feeling of Ricky’s hand drawing random shapes over his cheeks and lips before responding, “I always sleep well when you’re here.” Ricky blushed slightly and looked away before sitting up. 

“I think we have to get up for school, can I borrow some of your clothes? I forgot to bring some.” Ricky anxiously waited for his boyfriend’s answer while looking over his shoulder at said boy.

“No problem.” E.J. smiled sweetly while rubbing small circles into Ricky’s back, excited to see how he’ll look in his clothes because he was taller than Ricky was, therefore his clothes would likely drown the younger boy, which E.J. would be lying if he said he didn’t think would be adorable. Ricky stood from his spot before walking around the bed and leaning down to press a kiss to E.J.’s forehead. “Hey, you missed.” Ricky gave him a confused look only to be pulled back down to E.J.’s lips for a sweet kiss. “There you go.” E.J. smiled, making Ricky blush for the second time that day, despite the fact that they’d only been awake for about 10 minutes. 

  * ••



Later when the pair arrive at the school they are immediately bombarded by their friends bugging them at the sight of Ricky in E.J.’s clothes. “Oh… my… god... “ Nini said with a smile as she approached the couple.

“Yes, I’m wearing E.J.’s clothes. It’s not that big of a deal.” Ricky said shyly, not being able to make eye contact with any of his friends.

“Why are you wearing his clothes?” Kourtney asked gently having already slightly guessed the answer to her question. 

“Don’t pester him, he’s had a long night.” E.J. said while he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“La la la, don’t wanna hear that.” Gina said while sticking her fingers in her ears. 

“Gross, Gina. He meant my parents were fighting again so I went to stay at his house.” Ricky said with a wave of his hand. “I’m wearing his clothes because I forgot to grab some when I left my house like I usually do, ok?” The group all gave him a sympathetic look. 

“So wait dude, are you like even wearing his underwear?” Big Red asked curiously and the group groaned.

“I’m gonna ignore that.” Ricky chuckled lightly, used to Big Red’s off handed comments like that. He then turned to E.J. “So after school do you wanna swing by my house so I can change and give you your clothes back?” the group began to disperse after realizing that the fun was over and from now on Ricky and E.J. would be back to their usually scheduled domestic couple cheesiness .

“No, don’t worry about it, just keep them.” E.J. smiled while rubbing a comforting hand up and down Ricky’s back. This was the first time that this happened, the first time that Ricky ended up ‘stealing’ E.J.’s clothes due to how adorable he looked in them. E.J. couldn’t help just giving his clothes to Ricky, they looked like they should already be his anyways despite being too large for him. 

  * ••



This had continued to happen so often that Ricky basically just stopped bringing his own clothes to E.J.’s house all together, which resulted in Ricky having a pretty large collection of E.J.’s clothes at his home. So much so that his friends were now having a hard time deciphering whether Ricky had come from home or from E.J.’s house. He did spend a great amount of time at E.J.’s house after running out of his own, which is exactly what happened that night.

“I can’t believe you!” Ricky’s mom shouted through the phone. She called them while they were eating dinner and his dad answered it anyways, thus sparking a screaming match right in front of Ricky.

“Why? Because I support our kid?” Mike yelled back, face turning red with anger.

“Yeah, because instead of setting him straight you just keep letting him indulge in these… these homoerotic fantasies!” She yelled back causing tears to spring to Ricky’s eyes.

“He’s not gay, he’s bi and if you paid any attention to our son, you’d know that!” His dad yelled back. Ricky couldn’t take it anymore. He stood from the dinner table and just ran out the front door without a second thought, not even bothering to grab a jacket or his phone. By the time he arrived at E.J.’s house he was already crying and ready to go to bed.

Much to Ricky’s dismay, it wasn’t E.J. that pulled the door open, it was his mother. Usually when these sorts of things happened Ricky would send E.J. a text letting him know he was there rather than actually ring the doorbell in order to escape his current situation. “Ricky? What’s wrong?” E.J.’s mom asked in a panicked voice before pulling the shivering boy into her home. 

“Nothing, Mrs. Caswell, is E.J. home?” Ricky stuttered out at once, she looked taken aback but she could tell that Ricky wasn't himself right now so she just bit her tongue and nodded before calling for E.J. He came running down the stairs a moment later, his eyes automatically finding Ricky’s. Before Ricky could fully process that E.J. had made it down the stairs he was pulled into his arms and found himself crying into the familiar crevice of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Mom, we’ll be in my room, ok?” E.J. said simply and she nodded understandably, a worried expression finding itself stuck on her face. E.J. then wordlessly pulled Ricky up the stairs and plopped him down on his bed before closing the door and laying down next to him. “What happened this time?” E.J. asked in a soft voice as he rubbed Ricky’s back to soothe him.

“An all time low for both of them… he answered her call in the middle of dinner, even though he knew it was just gonna be more yelling. I don’t know maybe he convinced himself this would be different but it wasn’t.” Ricky said through a scratchy voice and tear stained face. “She started screaming at him because… she found my Insta and that means she saw pictures of us and now she knows…” He paused to choke back a sob before continuing, “She knows I’m bi and dating a boy… and she’s not happy about it, at all. She basically called my dad just to say fuck you for letting our son ‘indulge in homoerotic fantasies’, her exact words by the way.” E.J. sighed before pulling Ricky into his chest.

“Shit, babe. I’m so sorry.” E.J. could feel tears welling up in his eyes, “Did your dad at least, like, defend you?” 

“Yeah, sorta. In like a total dad way. He tried but I was hoping for more than just him correcting her by saying that I’m bi, not gay, as if that changes anything.” Ricky shrugged, turning so his face was now fully pressed against E.J.’s chest, his way of telling E.J. he was done with this conversation. 

“Let’s just get some sleep.” E.J. smiled even though he was crying on the inside. It hurt him to see his boy in this much pain, especially since he knew that he wouldn’t be just a block away forever, he left for college in only a few months, basically leaving Ricky to deal with all this shit by himself. Ricky nodded into E.J.’s chest. “Did you bring any clothes?”

“No, sorry. I just had to run. I didn’t even think about anything, I didn’t even grab my phone.” Ricky said hoarsely.

“Don’t worry about it, I got you.” E.J. said comfortingly before sighing and getting off his bed in search of something for the younger boy to wear. He didn’t want to tell Ricky this, especially not now while he was so broken, but he was running out of clothes to ‘lend’ to Ricky. Basically every article he owned including shirts, hoodies, pants, socks, and yes, even underwear, were practically gone at this point. It was truly E.J.’s fault as Ricky kept trying to give the clothing back, but he insisted that the other boy keep them because they always looked so much better on Ricky then they ever did on E.J.

He found a hoodie and a pair of sweats and after Ricky changed they laid down in the bed together and E.J. began humming softly, soothing Ricky to sleep. They woke up the next morning cuddled in much the same way they were the night before when they fell asleep, E.J. holding Ricky close to his chest with arms wound tightly around him as if he was worried about someone running into his room and attempting to take him away. “Morning, handsome.” Ricky whispered as he saw E.J.’s eyes flutter open.

“Handsome, eh? You better quit being nice to me Bowen, or I might just fall even more in love with you.” E.J. flirted and Ricky rolled his eyes.

“You know you don’t gotta flirt with me right? We’re already dating, you greaseball.” Ricky joked as he playfully punched the older boy on the chest. E.J. just smiled at the curly haired boy in his arms, happy to see him in a much better mood than the one he was in the previous night. “We should get up for school.” Ricky sighed and E.J. groaned out of annoyance.

“Can’t we skip today? I just wanna cuddle you.” E.J. huffed, causing a small chuckle to slip out of Ricky’s lips.

“I wish, but we have like a million things we gotta do today.” Ricky smiled before kissing the pout that had formed on his boyfriend’s face away. “Let’s go, lazy-bones.” Ricky said as he poked E.J.’s face. He attempted to sit up but the strong arms wrapped around him made that task a little harder than it sounds. “Fuck, how are you so strong?”

“Because I’m an athlete, baby. Don’t fight it, you’ll never get me to let go of you.” E.J. joked before sticking his tongue out. 

“Speaking of which, how in the fucking world are you so athletic but also the laziest sack of bones I know?” Ricky pestered with a joking flick to E.J.’s nose. The older boy shrugged with a smirk before leaning down and kissing the tip of Ricky’s nose.

“Alright, let's get up.” E.J. huffed before letting Ricky out of his grasp, against his better judgement he’d like to add. 

“What am I wearing today?” Ricky asked and E.J. sighed, finally time to admit his fault.

“Well about that… I don’t know.” E.J. said without looking in Ricky’s direction, but he could still basically see the look of confusion Ricky was definitely giving him. “You see, I keep giving you my clothes because you just look so damn cute in them, I can’t help myself. It’s like seeing you in my clothes is like a sort of drug for me, and I am literally addicted, but now I don’t really have any left.” E.J. begrudgingly looked at Ricky to see an amused smile etched onto his face.

“You brat.” Ricky joked before walking over to E.J. and placing a kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just wear this, it's good enough. I didn’t really feel like getting all the way dressed anyways, and after school, we’ll do what we should’ve done a long time ago and we’ll go to my house and you are going to take all of your clothes back.” Ricky placed another little kiss to E.J.’s lips. “Except for these ones, they’re the most comfortable things I’ve ever worn, I’m not kidding.” E.J. laughed before playfully swatting his boyfriend away.

E.J. always had this way of making Ricky feel better, no matter what he was going through, and although Ricky wasn’t sure how he did it, he knew that his soft hoodies that smelt like him and his strong arms that always held when they slept next to each other certainly didn’t hurt.


End file.
